Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam carrier module for vehicles, and more particularly, to a cam carrier module for vehicles for enhancing sealing performance by improving a sealing structure between a cam carrier and a cylinder head, conveniently assembling a cam shaft by simplifying a structure of the cam carrier, and increasing fuel efficiency by improving a friction of a driving system by applying a rolling bearing.
Description of Related Art
A cylinder head of an engine is provided with a pair of an intake cam shaft and an exhaust cam shaft which is operated together with a crank shaft by a chain or a belt. The cam shaft is provided with cams having different phase angles depending on each cylinder, and thus an intake valve and an exhaust valve are opened and closed at a defined period.
Further, the cam shaft is equipped in the cylinder head by a cam cap which is fastened with an upper portion of a cam shaft journal, in which the cam shaft journal may be directly formed in the cylinder head or formed in a cam carrier which is a separate part equipped in the cylinder head by a bolt.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for describing a configuration of the cam carrier and an assembling process of the cam shaft according to the related art. To assemble the cam shaft, first, a cam cap 5 is assembled in a cam body 3 which is formed in a cam carrier 1 and then a journal is machined.
Next, the cam cap 5 is again separated from the cam body 3 and the cam shaft and the cam cap 5 are assembled in the cam body 3, such that the assembling of the cam shaft in the cam carrier 1 may be completed.
As such, since the existing cam carrier module has a structure in which the cam carrier is separated from the cam cap, to assemble the cam shaft, a complicated process to assemble and disassemble the cam cap in and from the cam carrier needs to be performed. Further, a quality of products may be reduced and man hours may be increased, due to the complicated assembling process.
Further, a bearing (ball or needle type) structure is hardly applied to the cam shaft journal, and as a result, it is difficult to additionally reduce a friction and thus increase fuel efficiency.
In particular, in the case of an engine of a type in which an injector directly injects fuel into the cylinder, the injector may be provided, while penetrating through the cam carrier and the cylinder head. In this case, when gas is leaked from the injector, a serious problem of oil carbonization, and the like due to the leaked gas introduced into the engine may occur.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.